


***

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: The Mechanic (1972), The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды он оставит женщину, оставит женщине пса и только мальчика оставит себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

* * *

В его большом доме нет ни пса, ни кота. Даже женщины — и той нет. 

Перед сном старый механик привычно запивает таблетку снотворного стаканом воды. Закрывает глаза и ждет.   
В доме пусто и тихо. 

Сна нет.

Старый механик согласен видеть во сне мертвые лица тех, кого он успел убить. Он согласен услышать шаги того, кто придет убить его.   
Но не приходит ни сон, ни убийца.   
Старый механик один, и нет механика лучше, чем он.

Одиночество.

 

* * *

Мальчик жадный и жаркий - как солнечный полдень в день похорон его отца.   
И он очень хочет понравиться.

Мальчик знает, чем занимался отец и чем занимается старый механик.   
От этого знания - многое проще. 

* * *

Дом механика больше не пуст. 

Мальчик развешивает на стене фотографии своей первой цели. Потом садится в кресло напротив — небрежно и уверенно, как в собственное кресло в собственном доме.   
Сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
Старый механик не позволяет себе даже усмешки, когда понимает, чьи жесты копирует мальчик. 

Он продолжает натаскивать, обучая всему, что знает и умеет сам.   
Он просто хочет, чтобы его убил лучший из молодых механиков.  
Он это заслужил.

* * *

В доме тихо.   
Старый механик снова не спит.   
Он лежит в кровати, вспоминает нежный цинизм мальчика, который целый час терпеливо смотрел, как истекает кровью влюбленная в него девушка. 

Мальчик лежит рядом, уткнувшись в плечо.   
Старый механик рассеянно гладит его по светлым волосам, затем засыпает и спит так крепко, как давно не спал.

* * *

Проходят дни, и мальчик вправду убивает старого механика.   
Похоже, он удивлен, что попытка удалась с первого раза. 

Старый механик не знает, доволен или нет.   
Ему больно.   
Ему остаются считанные минуты.

Внезапно хочется побыть одному, совсем одному, но он падает, так и не дойдя до двери. 

 

_Эпилог_

Этот механик еще не стар.  
У него есть женщина, пес и мальчик.

Однажды он оставит женщину, оставит женщине пса и только мальчика оставит себе.


End file.
